


The Wall

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Art, Community: ff_exchange, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Whatever it is, it has to involve Ba'Gamnan and Co.'s safehouse, which has wall they use for target practice obsessively covered with WANTED posters for and newspaper clippings about Balthier."</p><p>--The entire wall had at times fallen victim to bullets and blades, but that nice big poster... that was reserved for the game of darts.--</p><p>Apologies for my fail, guys.  It's posted in the right place now.  And thanks again for counting this for this round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall




End file.
